The Obstacles Along the Way
by digigal13
Summary: Ok, this is a story where romace comes later...you will see it. There is an accident and Matt and TK are injured. Takari major and Mimato to begin with. It doesnt last though so hang tight everyone and dont forget to review!
1. Default Chapter

The Obstacles Along the Way Chapter 1  
By:Digigal13  
  
  
Well, this is a story about a lot of difficult things that TK and Matt go through. Mimi at the beginning but trust me, that don't last long. Kari stays by both TK and Matt through it all and it is Takari all the way through. There are a lot of chapters in here so keep looking for new ones and ENJOY!  
  
  
*It was a cold, rainy night. Matt was driving me to my basketball game and I was so excited. Who would have thought that we could make it all the way to the finals? Suddenly, another car ran a stoplight and zoomed right in front of our car! Matt spun the car to avoid the collision but now the car was headed for a telephone pole! We both screamed in fright. At the last second, Matt spun the car again and his side hit the pole. Then, I blacked out.   
  
When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a big hole in the windshield. I looked out the windshield and Matt lying about twenty feet away from the car; he wasn't moving.  
"Oh my God!" I screamed and wrenched the car door open. I leapt up and immediately fell down. I looked at my leg and saw that is was broken. Cursing, I made my way over to Matt. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed again. He had a huge gash on his forehead and cuts all over himself.   
"Uhh" Matt was waking up! "TK?" Tears formed in my eyes.   
"C'mon Matt, let's get back to the car." I started to crawl back when I heard Matt say in a panicky voice,  
"TK, I can't move my legs!" That made me crawl a whole lot faster. I found Matt's cell phone that was, thank goodness, not broken. I called 911 then went over to Matt and waited beside him until the ambulance came to get us.*   
  
  
  
"AHHHHH!" TK awoke from his dream of what had happened hour earlier. He looked across the room and breathed a couple sighs of relief then he saw Matt across the room.   
TK sat straight up and thought back to what the doctor had told him and Matt. TK had broken his leg in two places and would be on crutches for 'as long as necessary' as the doctor had said. Matt was far worse off though. The doctors told them that when Matt had flown out the windshield, he must have landed on the base of his neck or somewhere near there. He was still unable to move his legs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think of it so far? Well, I hope you liked it and look for the next one! Coming soon, trust me. . . once again.  
  
  
  
Questions, Comments, Requests? E-mail me at Cako4ever@AOL.com 


	2. Chapter 2

The Obstacles Along the Way: Chapter Two  
By: Digigal13  
  
  
  
Well, I'm back with more of this. Man, this thing is gonna be long. Well, I hope that you all liked the last one. Now, this one goes more into the romance and of what happened and what will happen. Oh, and if you didn't read the last one, lets just say that TK and Matt are in the hospital after a car accident had occurred. Now, On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, the doctor came to the room. Matt and TK had been watching TV but they turned it off as the saw the doctor come in. The doctor smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. It looked somewhat forced.   
"Well, I have some good news and bad news guys." He announced. "The good news is, you can both go home in a couple of weeks." TK gave him a look that asked how that could be good news. "Hey, just think. You guys could be stuck in here for months!" The two brothers exchanged glances and nodded. They hated hospitals.   
"But how can I go home if I can't walk? And TK isn't exactly on his feet either." Matt asked the doctor.   
"That's the bad news. I'm telling you now that there is no easy way to break this to a person ok?" Matt and TK reluctantly nodded. "Matt, you might never be able to walk again. I'm not saying that it is impossible but it will take a lot of patience and devotion for this to work. I am very sorry boys." The doctor started to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway. "Feel free to call anyone if you need to ok?" He left and Matt turned the best he could and faced the wall. TK's eyes filled with sadness for Matt.   
"Matt, are you ok?" TK asked his brother. TK could hear Matt sobbing and went over to his bed. Matt looked at his little brother as he felt an arm go around him.   
"TK? How am I ever going to sing again?" He buried his face in his hands and cried. TK hugged him tighter.   
"I don't know Matt. But, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. How about if I call Kari and Mimi and have them come over?" Matt only nodded so TK picked up the phone and dialed Kari's number praying that she would be home.   
  
* * *   
  
"Oh my gosh, TK are you guys ok?" Kari exclaimed. TK had just told her about what had happened. Luckily, both she and Mimi were at the Kamiyas when TK called.  
"Well, kind of. I'm on crutches for a couple weeks, maybe months. Matt is a different story. Can you two please come and stay with us for a little while?" Kari could hear the tears in TK's voice and her heart went out to both of the blonds.  
"Sure, we will be there as soon as we can ok?"  
"Ok, bye Kari. I love you."  
"Love you too." Kari stifled a sob as she hung up. Mimi looked up from the game of solitaire that she had been playing.   
"What's up? You look so sad." Mimi asked.   
"There was an accident last night. Don't worry about that, no one died. But TK and Matt are in the hospital."  
"What's wrong with them?" Mimi demanded to know.  
"Well, TK is on crutches for a couple weeks or months. But Matt..." Kari let the sentence trail.   
"But what? Kari, tell me! What's wrong with my Matt?" Kari grabbed their purses and her keys ad walked towards the garage.  
"Let's just go see them. They need us." Mimi nodded and they drove to the hospital.   
  
  
  
  
Once inside, the two girls ran to the front desk. A nurse smiled at them.   
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"Yes. Can you tell us what room Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi are in please?" Kari asked. The nurse looked something up on the computer and stood up.   
"They are in room 206. I'll take you there" The two girls smiled at the caring nurse. She led them upstairs and to a room. The nurse left as soon as the girls walked towards the window. They peered inside and saw that TK was reading and Matt was asleep. They crept to the door, opened it, and walked in. Matt snapped awake; he must not have really been sleeping. TK marked his place and put the book away. Kari walked over and sat down on TK's bed and Mimi sat on Matt's.   
"OK, we both know about TK, but what about you Matt?" Mimi asked him. He hung his head.   
"The doctors..." Matt took a breath to stop his voice from shaking. "The doctors say that it will be a while before I can walk again. I hit my neck when I flew out of the car. I need someone to be with me through all of the physical therapy. Please Mimi, stay with me." Matt pleaded and Mimi got up.   
"No, this can't, I can't, can't handle this..." She ran out of the room and Matt's eyes welled up with tears. He turned towards the wall and TK and Kari glanced at each other. They both went over to Matt and sat by him while he cried.  
"Why? Why when I needed her most...does she have to leave?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, was it any good. I left it at a cliffhanger just for you guys. Hee hee. Sorry for all of the Mimato fans but that isn't happening here. So, what will happen to Matt? Will Mimi come back, or make things worse? Keep reading to find out and please review! Flames not welcome but if you must...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Questions? Comments? Requests? E-mail me at Cako4ever@AOL.com 


	3. Chapter 3

The Obstacles Along The Way: Chapter 3  
By: Digigal13  
  
Alright... here is the third chapter. I swear this thing is going to be really long. Yeah, well last time, Matt told Mimi what the doctors said and she left him because she couldn't take it. Mimato fans I am very sorry. Kari stays by both their sides though and Takari rules!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been three days since Mimi's outburst. She hadn't come back but Kari stayed true to her role and never left Matt or TK. When Kari told TK about what had happened in Matt and Mimi's love life since he didn't know much about it. To tell the truth, Matt never did a mean or nasty thing to Mimi and his eyes were livid with rage. They were in the hospital and Matt was off somewhere undergoing tests. They were talking about Mimi and Kari's eyes were full of tears again.  
"I still can't believe that she did that. He was never mean to her or anything. She is such a snob! I hate her!" She tried to dry her tears but they kept falling for Matt. TK was shaking in anger and his fists were clenched.  
"I know... The nerve of her! I oughta show her a piece of my mind!" Completely forgetting about his injury, TK jumped out of the bed, onto his bad leg, and crumpled to the floor. Kari gasped and helped him back onto the bed. He gave a wry smile and winced in pain as he straightened his leg onto the bed. "Sorry... ow, that hurt damnit." He said angrily. He gave Kari a smile and looked up as she got up.   
"Will you be a good boy and stay in bed while I go home quickly?" Kari asked him. TK grinned childishly and then pouted.   
"*sniff* I guess. But only if I get a kiss!!" Kari sighed and kissed him. He explored her mouth with he tongue and they finally broke apart for air.   
"That was more than a kiss TK. Geez." Kari said blushing. " Hey, do you think it would be ok to bring Tai with me?" She asked him.   
"Yeah, he'll probably start crying again but sure. He would like that. Why don't you bring Sora too? I know that she and Matt are pretty good friends." TK told her and laid down to go to sleep. Kari nodded and looked up as Matt came in with a nurse wheeling his wheel chair. The nurse helped him onto the bed and left. Kari went and gave him a hug then said, "I have to go for a little bit, but I will be back." He smiled sadly at her and looked over to where TK had fallen asleep.   
"Ok, thanks for staying by us Kari. It means a lot to us." She smiled and went over to TK's bed. She pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Its not a problem. Trust me. Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can," She told him heading for the door. Matt waved at her and she shut the door behind her. She headed for the parking lot and drove home, hoping to find Tai there.  
  
  
  
  
"Tai? TAI!!!" Kari yelled when she walked in the door of her house. It was 11:00 AM and she would be amazed if Tai was up by now but it was worth a try. He walked sleepily out to the top of the stairs in smiley face boxers(nothing else!) and was rubbing his eyes. Kari grinned slyly. "Cute Tai. I bet Sora would like that outfit." Tai snapped awake and covered up.   
"Ha ha," Tai said dryly. "So what's up at this miserable hour?"  
"Matt and TK were in an accident and Matt's doctors told him that he might never walk again. Or it would take awhile. I wanted to bring you and Sora with me to visit because I know the three of you are good friends. Oh, and Mimi walked out on him so if he starts crying, that's probably why." Kari told him angrily.   
"Why...that girl!" Tai stuttered just as angry as TK had been. "I don't know why he ever picked her. I always hated her!" Tai said.   
"I know. Now come on and get changed while I shower. I stayed with Matt and TK all night and I need one. Can you call Sora too?" Tai nodded and Kari climbed the stairs. When she passed Tai, she took another look at him and doubled up in giggles. She struggled to the bathroom and Tai blushed but ran into his room to change.   
Ten minutes later, Kari was out of the shower and was drying herself off. She heard Tai calling her name through the door. "Sora wants to talk to you!" He yelled. Kari wrapped the towel around her and opened the door. Tai whistled. "Wow Kari, TK would die if he saw what I'm seeing right now!" Kari blushed and pulled the towel higher. Tai laughed and handed the phone to her.   
"Hello?" Kari said. The wet towel slipped and the top fell...um...down a little bit. She snatched it back up and Tai fell to the floor laughing.   
"Hey Kari." Sora answered. "Can you tell me what happened? I want to know everything so I don't say anything to make him cry." She asked. Kari sighed and went through everything and Tai was still on the floor laughing. Sora's reaction matched Tai's. "Can I talk to Tai again?" Sora asked after she was done insulting Mimi.   
"I doubt it. Let me see if I can get him to stop laughing!" Kari said and glared at Tai's beet red face. He was still laughing but panting from the lack of air.   
"What happened?" Sora asked and Kari could hear the smile in her voice.  
"I'm wrapped in a towel and the top slipped down a little. But its not like he's never seen one of those before right guys?" Kari asked triumphantly and they both stopped laughing.   
"That's cold Kari" Sora said  
"I know." Kari said and Tai scowled.   
"Har har, never mind talking to Tai. How about if I come over in ten?" Sora asked.   
"Cool, bye!"  
"BYE SORA!!!!" Tai bellowed into the phone and Sora laughed before hanging up. Kari handed the phone back to Tai and stepped towards her room. She made a face at Tai and closed the door behind her. She had just pulled her underwear on when Tai opened the door. Kari snatched the towel back up and covered herself.   
"God TAI! Its called KNOCK!!" Kari yelled. Tai started laughing silently and had to hold onto the door to keep himself upright. "What do you want?" Kari asked angrily. Tai just shook his head, trying to say that he couldn't talk. He backed out of the room and she heard him howling in laughter. Kari shook her head and got changed. She walked out and went back into the bathroom to dry her hair. Right as she finished, she heard a car honk. Kari and Tai went out to Sora's car. Tai climbed into the front and kissed Sora, while Kari jumped into the back and covered her eyes. The older teenagers scowled and Sora drove to the mall with everyone praying that Matt would be alright during the visit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, was it good? I know this one didn't have as much info on Matt and TK but wasn't it funny? Alright, next one focuses on Matt and TK so keep looking for more! Hope you liked it and ciya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Questions? Comments? Requests? E-mail me at cako4ever@AOL.com 


End file.
